La victoria
by Vallolet Holmes de Phelps
Summary: Cinco años han pasado desde Harry beso a Ginny por primera vez, pero ahora se enfrenta a algo mayor que un noviazgo: Pedir matrimonio.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son obra y propiedad de mi amiga J.K Rowling ella me dijo 'usalos ;)'

Okya xD ¡Hola! Saludo a fandom Hinny por primera vez desde que llegue a ffnet. Pues este es el primer Harry/Ginny que escribo :) es cortito pero espero que les guste y disfruten asi como yo escribiéndolo. Y si no, pues ya que e.e

¡Gracias por leer! :)

**xXx**

El partido había comenzado hace más de media hora, las personas se quejaban cuando pedía permiso para pasar, Harry sintió que pisaba a más de una de ellas pero no se detenía a pedir perdón. Le interesaba llegar al lugar en el que sus amigos estaban esperándolo, deseando que Ginny no haya notado su ausencia. Ah pero claro, tenía que haber tomado una decisión al último momento…

Finalmente los encontró. Ron y Demelza, gritando tanto que a Harry no le sorprendería que llegaran a quedarse afónicos unas cuantas horas después; Fred y George, gritando igualmente y por último, a un lado de Fred estaban Hermione y Luna.

– ¡Harry! –Le llamo la castaña, saludándolo efusivamente con la mano–. ¡Harry, aquí! ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunto en cuanto el joven llego a su lado.

– Tenía que hacer algo –dijo él con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué me he perdió?

– Ginny ha marcado dos veces y en las dos veces miro hacia acá y tú no estabas –respondió la castaña a modo de reproche. Harry se sintió culpable.

– ¡Hombre, Hermione! –le interrumpió Ron–. Déjalo ya ver el partido.

La chica resoplo pero no dijo nada más. Harry lo agradeció, suficiente nervioso estaba como para que su amiga le estuviera picando sobre el hecho de llegar tarde.

Ginny hizo otra anotación, volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban sus amigos y sonrió ampliamente. Harry dejo a un lado sus nervios, se unió a los pelirrojos en el revuelo que estaban haciendo y apareció una manta con las palabras "¡Vamos Ginny!" y "Arpías a ganar" que se alternaban cada pocos segundos.

El partido continuo, con anotaciones, abucheos, silbidos, faltas, señas groseras y maldiciones (por parte de los gemelos) cada que un jugador del otro equipo intentaba tirar de la escoba a alguna de las _Arpías de Holyhead, _y termino con un rugido ensordecedor cuando la buscadora del ultimo equipo atrapo la snitch. Harry festejo como el resto parándose sobre el asiento y sobresaliendo por entre los demás. Ginny lo miro y en lugar de dirigirse a los vestidores voló hacia su novio.

– ¡Merlin, Harry! Creí no llegarías –dijo, sin gota de reproche en su voz. Harry la beso y no respondió.

– Si, si, todos estamos muy contentos de que Potter apareciera –interrumpió Ron separándolos sin pena alguna. Después de algunos años, él todavía no se había acostumbrado a las muestras de cariño que su mejor amigo tenía con su hermana en público y viceversa. Ginny le saco la lengua infantilmente.

– Iré a cambiarme para irnos a festejar –anuncio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Salieron con el resto y se dirigieron a los vestidores. Pero antes de llegar Harry separo a Hermione del grupo. Tenía que hablarlo con alguien antes de hacerlo.

– Llegue tarde porque fui a comprar esto –y saco un anillo de diamantes, a Hermione se le abrieron los ojos por la sorpresa, soltó un chillido de emoción y lo abrazo. Harry le imploro silencio–. ¡Calla!

– Lo lamento –se disculpó soltándolo, estaba radiante–. Creo que es la mejor decisión que has podido tomar –le dijo, sabiendo perfectamente para que la había separado, luego levanto su mano derecha y mostro a Harry un sencillo pero bonito anillo de compromiso–. Fred me lo pidió esta mañana y pensamos anunciarlo hoy por la noche.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Harry, aunque no le sorprendía. La verdad era que Fred prácticamente le había pedido permiso antes de hacerlo.

– Gracias –Parecía a punto de explotar de felicidad–. Creo que es maravilloso que lo hagas con Ginny, tú y ella están hechos el uno para el otro.

– Si –coincidió Harry, pensando en la deslumbrante sonrisa de la pelirroja, sus ojos brillantes y esa alegría que contagiaba a todos–. Pero hay algo que me preocupa –añadió.

– Ron –adivino ella rápidamente. Harry asintió y Hermione lo miro con seriedad–. Harry, tú la amas a ella y no deberías dejar que Ron se meta. Ya debería ser lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar la situación, Ginny no es ninguna niña. Creo que debes hacerlo Harry, piensa en tu felicidad y en la de ella.

Si, Hermione tenía razón. Mas animado ahora, camino con su amiga al grupo que los esperaba. Harry observo como Hermione se encaminaba a Fred de inmediato y lo tomaba del brazo. Luego miro a Ron que tenía a Demelza tomada de la cintura y finalmente a George y Luna, ambos iban un poco distanciados pero hablando animadamente. Si, había que pensar en su felicidad.

Ginny salió de los vestidores media hora después, con una falda corta que arranco miradas de varios magos que estaban fuera también. Harry se molestó de pronto y la abrazo antes de mirar a un joven que se había quedado con la boca abierta. Este, al ver que el auror le miraba con ojos asesinos se giró hacia otro lado rápidamente.

**xXx**

Familiares y amigos no podían dejar de asistir a la fiesta que el equipo tendría en casa de la capitana, era una celebración especial, pues esa victoria era su pase directo a la final. La convivencia duro toda la tarde, entre música y una entretenida demostración de los nuevos productos que Fred y George tenían en su tienda.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde decidieron marcharse. Fred y George se fueron a su local (Fred se despidió muy pasionalmente de Hermione); Luna y Demelza se marcharon a sus casas y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se dirigieron a la madriguera.

La señora Weasley se encontraba sola, tejiendo algunas ropas para Victoire, la hija de Fleur y Bill. Los recibió con una enorme sonrisa y felicito a su hija por el partido. Harry no presto atención después, estaba pensando. Quería hablar primero con Ron y decirle lo que pensaba hacer, Hermione tenía razón, ya llevaban cuatro años de novios y el pelirrojo debía aceptar que su hermana ya era grande y suficientemente capaz de tomar sus decisiones.

– Ron, ¿podemos hablar? –dijo en voz más alta de lo planeado. Su amigo lo miro suspicazmente pero lo siguió al jardín.

– ¿Todo bien, Harry? –pregunto, pues el joven se estaba alejando de la casa. Harry no respondió hasta llegar lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie los oyera.

– Voy a pedirle matrimonio a Ginny.

Lo siguiente que paso ya se lo esperaba. Ron estampo el puño en su cara y le rompió las gafas. Harry esquivo otro hábilmente y le hizo una zancadilla. El pelirrojo cayo y Harry se hinco, poniendo la rodilla sobre el torso de su amigo y forcejearon por unos segundos.

– ¡Cálmate! –le grito. Pero solo escuchaba palabras incoherentes. Finalmente logro inmovilizar a Ron–. Idiota.

**xXx**

– Es mi hermanita –decía Ron, minutos después. Se había calmado ya y ahora ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia la casa, Harry había reparado sus gafas pero tenia un gran ojo morado–. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

– Ron, dejo de ser una niña hace mucho.

– De acuerdo, no necesito detalles sobre eso –replico el pelirrojo con cara de disgusto. Harry comprendió que se había imaginado a la pareja en la cama.

– La amo –dijo Harry mirando a su amigo–. Y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida con ella. Y no te estaba pidiendo permiso, Ron. Solo que me pareció correcto decirte antes de pedírselo.

– Bueno, algún día se tenía que casar y me alegra que seas tú –confeso Ron–. Cualquier otro ya hubiera muerto.

Y ante lo último Harry no supo si agradecer o no. Pero estaba de acuerdo con él. Trato de no imaginarse como seria su vida sin la pelirroja. Pero el solo hecho de pensar en que ella estando con otro le dolió. Luego de un momento de silencio Harry se levantó. Estaba listo para hacerlo.

Dentro de la casa había un ambiente relajado, la señora Weasley divertía a las muchachas contándoles sobre sus tiempos en la escuela y cuando Harry y Ron entraron, Hermione los miro con cierto nerviosismo pero no comento nada. Ginny invito a Harry a sentarse a su lado y el gustoso lo hizo.

– ¿Qué te paso en la cara?

Los amigos se miraron. Habían olvidado borrar la huella de su pelea.

– Me… caí –mintió Harry pero Ginny miro a Ron.

– ¿Te caíste de casualidad en el puño de mi hermano? –pregunto. Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

– Supongo que lo merecía. Después de todo quiero desposar a su hermana.

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa, muda de la impresión. Harry tomo su mano y se hinco ante ella. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos húmedos, Hermione tenía una mano sobre su corazón, con los ojos rojos y Ron recargo su cabeza en las manos, sin dejar de ver a la pareja. Pero Harry y Ginny no miraban a nadie, solo a ellos.

Harry saco el anillo y suspiro.

– Tuvieron que pasar seis años para darme cuenta de lo perfecta que eres y luego tuvimos una corta relación que tuve que terminar, y después de casi otro año tu seguías esperándome –dijo–. Y ahora aquí estamos, juntos todavía después de cuatro años. No imagino mi vida con alguien que no seas tú. Vivir sin tu risa, sin tu mirada y todo tu ser no está en mis planes. Ginevra Molly Weasley quiero tenerte en mi vida hasta el final, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser yo el hombre con el que compartas la tuya? –deslizo el anillo por el dedo de la pelirroja–. ¿Te casas conmigo?

– ¡Sí! –exclamo ella llena de alegría y con los ojos húmedos–. Por supuesto que si quiero –Harry no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó y Ginny también, entonces la beso, enredo su mano en su larga cabellera roja, la aferro por la cintura y las manos de Ginny se perdieron en el alborotado y negro cabello de Harry. La señora Weasley se limpió las lágrimas y Hermione lanzo un hechizo silenciador a Ron que había estado a punto de interrumpir a la pareja.

Después de lo que pudieron ser días, Harry y Ginny se separaron. La pelirroja estaba llorando de felicidad, escondió la cara en el pecho de Harry y él recargo la barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella. Los otros tres se alejaron del lugar, dejando a la pareja sola, ya habría tiempo para felicitarlos.

Y Harry regreso en el tiempo, a aquella vez cuando beso a Ginny por primera vez, recordó entonces que había sido después de un partido de quidditch. Cinco años después, la victoria era nuevamente para él también.


End file.
